


burn me at the fucking stake

by little_miss_tien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Breakfast, Breakups, Broken Hearts, Depression, F/M, Fights, Heartbreak, Mental Breakdown, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Poor Adrien, Post-Break Up, Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, cherries, its just a kid show i tell myself, its like 12 in the fucking morning, relationship, screams, these two, this fucking hurts wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_tien/pseuds/little_miss_tien
Summary: she burned him at the stake and he made her into a martyr.





	burn me at the fucking stake

**Author's Note:**

> wow im fucking rekted atm  
> its summer and im living in my dank ass creative juices  
> currently looping koala kontrol mixes and pretending that im not feeling like shit atm  
> relationships fucking suck

she tastes like cherries all over, he realizes. lips, skin, even the smell of her hair as he twists his fingers through the thick blue-black locks for access to her neck. she hums in pleasure and he nips at her collarbone, reveling in the scent of life that rises from her skin.

or at least she used to.

until she burned.

screams and fights and broken feelings and broken hearts littered the expensive floor of his flat. tears glistening in the city of light, reflecting abortive sorrows and dead dreams being clung onto past their time. 

he burned her at the stake and she made him into a martyr.

so he lays awake in the morning, cold and gray, at his side alone with only the lingering taste of cherries on his lips.


End file.
